Lies and Secrets
by Rogue8
Summary: I finally got chapter 5 up ! R&R, please?!
1. Default Chapter Title

Lies and Secrets part 1

Disclaimer: You should know who belongs to who.  
Authors notes: I...I don't know where this came from! ::bangs head against computer desk:: I don't know why I'm writing this! Damn muses! They're always messing with me. Make them be nice! please? *you're acting like a fool.* Oh. um, forget I said all that stuff, okay? Please read & review.

** = sound affects   
= talking   
= thoughts and telepathy 

*Ding Dong* Jean went to answer the door, expecting it to be the pizza guy. She'd been having a craving for pineapple pizza that she hadn't had the last time. She patted her rounded belly. Hungry, Rachel? She opens the door to see three girls standing there, the tallest one holding a little girl.  
Is Sam here? the tallest girl asked.   
Jean said, and the girls turned to leave, he'll be back soon, do you want to come in?   
The two younger girls look at the tall one, who hesitates for a second.   
  
Jean takes them into the living room. The oldest sets down the little girl she was carrying and introduces them. I'm Sandy, that's Serena, she says, pointing at the blond girl, and this is Nicole. she picks the small girl up off the couch and puts her on her lap.   
Jean thought it was strange that she didn't introduce the other girl, but just took a quick look in her mind.   
Krystal.   
Is she your sister? Jean asked, pointing at Nicole, who had climbed out of Sandy's lap and walked over to Jean.   
My daughter. She corrected her.   
Jean is cut off by the sound of the door closing and Bobby yelling that they were back.   
We're in the living room. Jean called out.   
What do yah mean, w- Sam froze when he saw the girls sitting in the living room. Sandy? What're yah doin' here?   
Aside from the fact that my parents found out that I'm a, mutant freak' as they put it, and kicked us out, then found out that they weren't my real parents, after all? I thought it would be nice to visit an old friend.   
How'd yah know where ah was?   
I called Paige.   
Nicole buried her face in Sandy's hair.   
You tired? She asked her.   
She nodded and yawned.   
Jean looked up at Scott, saying something to him telepathically.   
Fine, I guess she can stay in one of the extra rooms.   
Serena closed her eyes for a second.   
Up the stairs, fourth door on your right, right?   
Yeah, you a psi? Scott asked.   
Krystal rolled her eyes.   
Serena smiled, Among other things.   
Sandy picks up Nicole and starts up the stairs.   
Ah'll come with ya. Sam said quickly.   
They go upstairs and Sam puts a hand on her shoulder.   
Is she your sister? He asks her.   
No, she's your daughter.   
There's no way. We were so careful. And yah weren't pregnant when ah left.   
I was. And you have a daughter.   
She ain't mah daughter.   
Yes. She. Is. She says as she pushes open the door.   
She lays the now sleeping Nicole down on the bed.   
But ah was careful.   
Not careful enough. And now you have a daughter. I found out the day after you left. I didn't sleep with anyone else.   
She ain't mah daughter! ah'm only 22!   
And I'm only 21. And I had your baby when I was 19.   
She's not mine!   
Sandy looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.   
Look at her and tell me she isn't yours! Tell me she doesn't look just like you!   
That don't mean anything!   
What right do you have to say that? What fuckin' right do you have to stand here and tell me she isn't yours?!   
Nicole starts to cry.   
Sandy, ah-   
Just get out.   
Scott, Ororo, and Logan are standing in the doorway.   
We heard yelling. What happened? Scott asked.   
Sandy was turned away from them, trying to quiet Nicole.   
  
  
-downstairs-   
Jean looked at Krystal and Serena.   
So, where are you from? She asked, trying to make conversation.   
Serena answered. Were from California.   
Krystal looked mad.  
I can talk for myself, bitch. Didn't your mama teach you it's rude to interrupt?   
Shut up. I didn't think you wanted to talk. I kept up my end of the deal.   
You ain't tellin' me how to act. Do I have to mess you up again?   
You didn't mess me up, I kicked your ass!   
You want me to prove it? She stands up. You come over here and I'll do it again.   
Serena stood up.   
I need somebody here, now!   
Jean called out telepathically. Krystal jumped at Serena, extending her finger nails.   
Jean yelled.   
Krystal dug her nails into Serena's arm. Serena kicks her in the stomach. Krystal comes at her again, hitting her in the nose and slicing her cheek open. she tries to stab her in the stomach.   
Jean yelled again as Nate and bobby ran down the stairs.  
Serena punched Krystal in the face, then kicked her in the stomach. Krystal went even farther over the edge then, she swiped out with one hand, hitting her in the chest with her claws. Nate grabbed Krystal and pulled her back. Serena looked shocked for a minute, then fell to the ground.   
Take her down to the med-lab! Jean tells Bobby. He picks her up and runs down to the med-lab.   
Scott, Logan, Ororo, and Sam come running down the stairs, with Sandy holding a still crying Nicole behind them.   
What happened? She asked, looking around for Serena.   
Krystal attacked Serena.   
Sandy looked confused. Who's Krystal?   
Her, the other girl that came with you. Jean said and pointed at the girl Nate was struggling to hold on to.   
I've never seen her before in my life. It was just me, Serena, and Nikky. Where's Serena? Is she okay?   
Bobby took her to the med-lab.   
Where's that? She asked.   
Suddenly Nate lost his struggle to hold on to the girl, and Krystal dove at the group assembled at the bottom of the stairs. I have to kill her! Before anyone could react she had knocked Sandy to the ground.   
Sandy screamed as she tried hopelessly to shield Nicole from the slashing claws. Logan and Cable pulled Krystal off of her, holding her tightly and pulling her back from the group. She struggled against them for a minute before giving up.   
Stupid runt. she said under her breath.   
What's yer name, girl? Logan growled at her.   
  
Cable let go and Logan pulled both arms behind her back.   
Krystal what? he asked in a threatening tone.   
He tightened his grip, pulling her arms tighter behind her back.   
  
Tooth Jr.? What do you say I kill you now? he growled.   
Scott yelled. We don't have time for this. Lock her in the danger room.   
Logan took her downstairs as the others took the injured to the med-lab.   
-med-lab-   
Sam ran into the med-lab holding Nicole, who lay limp and silent in his arms. Hank, ah need some help!   
I'm rather busy at the moment.   
  
Hank looked up from where he was bandaging the cut on Serena's chest to see Sam holding the small, bloody child. Oh my stars and garters! He took Nicole from Sam and set her on one of the beds. A minute later Cable comes in carrying Sandy, the rest of the group behind him. He sets her down on the other bed. Hank looks up. How is she?   
Not bad. They aren't very deep.   
Sandy looked over them.   
Is she okay? She asked quietly, She's so quiet.   
Ororo went over to help Hank and Sam took a step back. One of the things he'd learned from his mom on the farm was that when a little kid is hurt, you want it to be screamin' and cryin'.   
Cry baby, please cry He pleaded with her in his head.   
She's not breathing. he heard Hank tell Storm.   
Sam took another step back and turned around to look at Sandy. Jean had come in and put her to sleep, she didn't know anything that was happening.   
Is she okay? Sam asked Scott of Sandy.   
She's lucky. The cuts aren't very deep.   
Can she hear us?   
Jean said, She's just worried about Nicole.   
Jean couldn't stand to see a mother so upset, remembering when her baby disappeared. No, there isn't time to think about that now. she told herself, and wiped a tear off her cheek.   
She tries to mentally comfort her.   
Is she okay?   
It'll be okay, we're doing everything we can for her.   
Logan's voice came over the intercom,   
She's escaped.   
Hold your position! I'm sending help.   
No way, one-eye, she's to dangerous. I'm takin' her out.   
Before Scott could respond, there was the sound of glass breaking.  
So, pops was right, eh, runt? you do fight to the end.   
Yeah. Yours.   
Then the link went dead.   
Cable, Bobby, Nate, go!   
They leave the room.   
-15 minutes later-   
They walk back in.   
What happened?   
Logan had taken her out before we got there. How are they?   
That's what I was about to tell everyone. If you would follow me?   
Hank took them into the small room outside of the med-lab where Sam was already, sitting with his face in his hands. He looked up when Hank came in.   
How are they?   
Cable, who had been in the danger room when they came, looked mildly confused.   
Who, exactly, are they?   
Serena's the younger one, Sandy's the one you helped, Scott said, and Nicole's   
mah daughter. Sam said quietly enough that he didn't think the others could hear him. Whispering around telepaths doesn't do much good.   
What?! Sam? how?   
Ah met Sandy a while back. She lived near us. A few years back she was stayin' in New York. Before she left ah went to her hotel. We were careful, ah swear! Ah didn't know. She left the next day.   
Why didn't you tell us this before?   
Ah didn't get a chance. Ah didn't belive it.   
Well, it is true Sam. You are most definitely her father.   
Sam looked down at his feet.   
Is she okay?   
Hank looked stricken.   
She's severely injured. Multiple strikes, massive blood loss. One of the strikes appears to have punctured her lung, she is currently unable to breath on her own.   
Sam leaned back against the wall and looked at the ceiling.   
oh, god.   
-LA, now-   
John and Seth looked at each other.   
Did you feel that?   
Yeah. It's them. They're in trouble.   
  
New York.   
They picked up their boards and jumped in John's van.   
-a lab, nearby-   
  
  
They're gone.   
Are we sure that they received the message?   
Positive, sir.   
  
Do you wish for us to proceed with our plan?   
Yes, send our agents now to arrange for the capture.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Questions? Comments? Insane psyco babble? Small live mamals? Send it to me at firefly254@hotmail.com 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Lies and Secrets, part 2  
By Rogue8

Disclaimer: Everyone that isn't Marvel's is mine.  
Author's note: Nobody reviewed the last part! ::sobs:: Don't you like me?

Sandy opened her eyes, her vision blurry   
where the hell am I? She looked around, realization setting in. New York. Sam. But what... Nikky!   
She looked around the room and saw Serena lying in the bed to the right.   
Rena? You okay?   
she's resting   
who's this?   
Jean.   
Where's Nikky? Is she okay?   
she'll be okay.   
What happened?   
We were hoping you could tell us that. Starting with who the girl was.   
I don't know. I'd never seen her before.   
-a lab building, LA, the next day-   
Two men stand before a desk, looking nervous.   
  
What is it now?   
We've run into a small problem.   
Which would be?   
Our agent, she, um lost it'.   
As was planned.   
But they were injured. More than we expected.   
And our girl escaped, correct?   
One of the men shakes slightly.   
N-no. Our operative was terminated.   
The man is psionicaly thrown against the far wall and held there.   
Fool! I should have been told of this immediately! They said you were the best. I tire of incompetence.   
He closes his hand and the man screams in pain, then falls to the floor and lays there, motionless. He waves his hand and the other man jumps.   
Dispose of him.   
Two men come into the room and leave with the body.   
and the boys?   
They are due to arrive at the designated spot tomorrow.   
Do they have any knowledge of the plan?   
A smile spread across the smaller man's face. No knowledge whatsoever. I can personally attest to that fact.   
Oh, and I'm _sure_ that you're trust worthy enough that I can believe _everything_ you tell me. he replies sarcastically.   
I-I'm positive that they have no memories of their time here.   
For your sake you best be right.   
Anything else, sir?   
Do you have any children?   
The younger man gave a slight tremor at the thought of what he might be planning for his family.   
Oh, relax. I wouldn't hurt them.   
Yes, three sons.   
Then I need not remind you how important it is to me that my children not be harmed.   
He picks up a small picture frame on the corner of his desk. Two children, a tall girl with light blue and green hair, and a boy, shorter than his sister, with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. Standing on a beach, holding their surf boards and smiling. A testament to better times. For him at least. He sets it down and tries to get back to work.   
-back at the mansion-   
Britney paced in her room. Bobby walked in.   
What, no hug? he asked, a mock hurt look on his face. Britney walks through him. Don't do that! It's creepy.   
Sorry, popsicle. No holograms.   
What's up?   
I know those girls from somewhere, but I can't think of where.   
Relax. maybe you saw them in Sam's head or something.   
Yeah, I guess that's it. She said, positive it wasn't.   
She followed him out of the room and down the stairs. Jubilee was standing at the front door.   
  
Hey. I'm John, and that's Seth. This is gonna sound strange,   
Try me.   
Okay, are there three girls here? Tall, blond? They would have come, like, yesterday.   
I...I'm sorry, I can't-   
Britney came up and opened the door all the way.   
  
Seth, John! oh, I missed you guys so much! she says, and hugs them, her blue and green hair flying around.   
  
They're okay, Jubes. Seth's my little brother.   
But Scott said-   
Screw Scott. Britney said, as Scott walked into the room.   
Who are they? He asked.   
Relax. It's my little bro. and his friend.   
Are they safe?   
He's not smart enough to hide anything from me.   
  
-team meeting, three hours later-   
Hank, Scott, Bobby, Britney, Sam, Jean, Cable, Remy, Ororo, Logan, Alex, Lorna, John and Seth sat in the living room.   
So, one-eye, there any reason for us bein' here?   
I would like to discuss or new arrivals.   
In't dat what we been doin' for de last t'ree days?   
They've been here for three days? Why'd they want to get here so fast?   
I believe that might have something to do with our other visitor, the young Mrs. Creed.   
Logan growled at the name.   
Oh, man. Krystal was here?   
You knew her?   
Yeah. Krystal used to hang out with her. I'm surprised she didn't kill anyone.   
Then you know what happened? Britney asked him.   
Hey, you think I'd know they were hurt and not know what happened to her?   
And you're okay with it?   
She was no good. She took off last year, I figured she was long gone.   
How'd you know they were hurt?   
John tapped the side of his head. I was listening.   
If you two would excuses us, there are a few matters that we must handle privately. Scott said.   
John shrugged. Sure. Um, could we see them?   
Britney stood up.   
I'll take them down. She volunteered.   
No, I know where they are. Besides, they want to talk to you.   
They leave and Britney sits back down.   
So, what do you want to know? She asks.   
Why didn't you tell us you have a brother?   
Honestly? I thought he was dead.   
An alarm goes off.   
Oh my stars and garters! That's coming from the med-lab! Hank exclaims as they run out of the room.   
-Med-lab-   
Two men burst into the med-lab.   
John manages to get out before the first man hits him in the back of the head, knocking him out.   
Four more men burst into the room, one of them grabbing Seth while another put a nullifier around his neck. Three of them grabbed Serena and Sandy. The other two look at each other.   
Where are the other two? The first asked.   
The second looked at the small computer unit he was holding in his hand. The little one's over there. he pointed to the far bed. The other's coming. I'll get her. The rest of you clear out. He ordered.   
The others left, and he stood, waiting. All the x-men but Jean and Jubilee burst into the room, and he calmly pushed a button on the shoulder of jacket. The x-men put their hands over their ears to try to stop the sound, and he walked over, picked up Britney, and left.   
-the lab-   
Sir, they've returned.   
In good condition?   
Your two are fine. Two others have minor injuries. The young one's are more severe, but I assure you that they will be in fine condition for your needs. And all of the injuries were caused by our, unstable', agent.   
Good. Are they in their rooms?   
  
  
Not presently...but we can awaken them if you wish.   
No, let them sleep. He said, and waved his hand, sending the smaller man running out of the room.   
-Xavier's-   
Jean and Jubilee went down to the med-lab, having felt a small portion of the sound waves that had temporarily paralyzed the others. Jean stopped at the bottom of the stairs, the others beginning to recover.   
What happened? Where are they? she asked Wolverine, the only fully conscious one.   
Buncha guys took   
Jubilee saw a pair of feet sticking out from beside the bed. Her and Jean walked over to find John lying on the floor.   
Are you all right? Jean asked him.   
he asked before loosing consciousness again.   
-the lab-  
Sandy woke up and realized that she was no longer in the med-lab. She looked around, finding the room vaguely familiar. Serena? Nikky? Are you there?   
I am, Serena answered, But I don't know where she is.   
Where are we?   
A voice she didn't know answered, Don't you remember? You spent the first five years of your life here.   
Who are you? Where are we? And where's Nicole? He laughed.   
My, but you are impatient. Thought I'd gotten rid of all those, unwanted, characteristics. Well, a slight mental modification should fix that little problem.   
Where is she? She yelled at him.   
She's in the medical unit. Do you really think that I'm so heartless that I would let her die? he asked in a mocking tone.   
Why'd you bring us here? Why couldn't you just leave us alone? We aren't your toys to play with.   
Oh, but you are. I created you, and I can destroy you.   
She stood up and looked him in the eye. What do you mean? you, you can't have created us. I-I know my family.   
You know who I selected to raise you. You have no idea who your real parents are.   
Really? Then tell me. Tell me who they are. And why you created us.   
Fine. You were to be my great tools. My power. I took the finest in genetic materials, I succeeded where all others had failed. When I felt the time was right you were aged. You were to begin training. Then, your guardians went against me. They abandoned the cause, and took you with them. I've searched for a year, and finally, you're mine again.   
But who are our parents?   
That you shall find out in good time. You really are much to impatient.   
-back at the mansion-   
The remaining x-men sat in the lab while Hank checked them. Scott held his head in pain. Hank began to walk over to him, but he held up a hand. No, I'm okay.   
Scott, I must insist that you allow me to-   
I'm used to headaches. I'm okay.   
Uhng, what happened? John asked, waking up.   
Hank walked over to him.   
We were hoping you could tell us.   
Where is everyone?   
That was our question for you.   
Are you accusing me of something?   
Well, it is rather suspicious, you arrive, and suddenly they're taken.   
I didn't have anything to do with this!   
He's right, Hank. Jean said.   
Jean, you know he has psionic abilities. How do you know we can believe him?   
Because he's my son.  
  
Questions? Comments? Random psyco babble? Annoying younger siblings? send 'em to me at firefly254@hotmail.com


	3. Default Chapter Title

Lies and secrets part three  
By: Rogue8  
Disclaimer: Marvel's stuff is Marvel's, my stuff is mine.   
Author's note: almost nobody's reading this, so I decided to take the Marvel aproach, I killed a character! Don't hate me.  
  
Your son? How?   
It's John. He knew us. I saw it in his head.   
But he'd be three, not sixteen.   
Scott, you have to believe me. It was hard when he disappeared. But I knew he was okay somewhere.   
You're positive this is him?   
Yes. I saw it. How he was taken, them aging him, everything. From his eyes.   
So will you listen to me now? he asks them.   
What do you know?   
-California-   
Sandy sat on the bed next to Nicole.   
Hey baby. Mommy missed you. Daddy'll come to take us home soon.   
A guard comes into the room. Time's up. Back to your room.   
Can't I stay a little longer?   
  
  
He smacks her.   
She gets up and follows him. He tosses her back into the small room she's sharing with Serena.   
She any better?   
  
They are coming, right? Serena asks, all the confidence gone from her voice.   
Don't worry, they'll come.   
There's a tapping sound coming from the other side of the wall.   
What's that? Sandy asks.   
Serena listened for a second. It's Seth! He used to do that in school.   
-back with the x-men-   
Jean walks into the room as Scott pulls on his uniform.   
Be careful.   
I always am. he says with a goofy smile.   
I'm serious. It was to easy to find them.   
Nothing's going to happen to me.   
  
  
She kisses him.   
I love you, Scott.   
I love you, too. And I wuv our widdle baby. He says to her stomach.   
She hits him playfully on the back.   
Don't act so silly. You have lives to save.   
They walk out of the room and down to the Blackbird.   
Scott climbs onboard and they take off. When they're out of sight she turns to John.   
Well, we better get started.   
With what? he asks suspiciously.   
I have fourteen years of parenting to catch up on.   
-on the Blackbird-   
Sam sat with his hands gripping the seat so tight his knuckles where white.   
Samuel, would you please calm down? You are beginning to make me nervous.   
Ah'm sorry, Ah'm just worried. Ah have a daughter, an' somebody's tryin' t' kill her.   
Ororo looked at him sympathetically. We have been through this before. Logan and I with Rei, and Scott and Jean with John.   
Ah'm just worried.   
That's fine, Sam. You have a right to be worried.   
Rogue sank into her seat and sighed.   
What's wrong, chere?   
Ah want a baby t' worry bout, swamp rat. The others all have a story a' how they saved their kids.   
S'okay, chere, yo'll have a chil'.   
But Remy, ah...ah can't. Yah know that.   
Scott called out from the cabin.   
Not'in's impossible.   
Scott landed in the most secluded area he could find, which happened to be three miles away.   
When they finally arrived at the old building Bobby noticed the side door. This is way to easy.   
Let's move in people! Scott commanded   
-x-mansion-   
Jean and John were busy trying to get the kids to bed.   
I don' wanna go bed! Rei wailed.   
You have to go to bed. Your mommy and daddy probably won't be back for a day, anyway.   
I wanna stay up!   
Jean walks in. You want to stay up all night? Good, you can help me do the laundry.   
Rei runs into her bedroom and jumps into bed.   
You were kidding about catching up on lost time, right? John asks hopefully.   
Nope. Let's see, where to start? Oh, I have to give you the talk.   
I already had the talk. Let's-AHH! He falls to the ground and grabs his head in pain.   
What? What's wrong?   
It's a trap! We have to stop them!   
Scott, be careful! It's a trap! Scott?   
-LA-   
The group rounded a corner, and the walls open up, armed men pouring out.   
Spread out and attack! Scott yelled, Beast, Cannonball, get the girls. We'll cover.   
Sam and Hank run out of the room, and one of the men reaches up and presses a button on the wall, and a high frequency sound wave is released, knocking them to the ground and temporarily stunning them.   
A tall figure from the back steps forward and looks down at Scott.   
You really should have just left me alone with my creations and my children. Too bad you won't live to regret it. The men leave the room, and he closes his hand into a fist. Scott screams in pain, then lays silent.   
-the x-mansion, one hour later-   
The Blackbird lands in the hanger. Jean stood, leaning on John, watching the others get off, happy to be reunited, but there was an underlying tone of sadness. She noticed them casting sympathetic looks her way. finally, Hank walked off and up to her.   
Where's Scott? He's not...is he? She asked him, hopping she was wrong.   
I am deaply sorry, Jean, but...  
He hugs her and as she sobs into his shoulder.  
  
Questions? Comments? e-mail me at firefly254@hotmail.com


	4. Default Chapter Title

Lies and secrets, part four   
By: Rogue8

Disclaimer: I own everybody Marvel doesn't. Marvel owns everything else. EVERYTHING! With all the money they've made off us they bought the universe! Run for your lives! Well, run for your lives after you read the story.  
Author's note: Nobdy has a problem with Scott's death? Nobody? Not a one of you? Oh well.

Jean sat in her room, now just her room, crying. Scott was gone, and none could bring him back. Ororo pushed open the door and walked in, sitting wordlessly next to her friend, putting an arm around her.   
It's just not right. We wanted a family so bad, and now he'll never even know Rachel. Jean sobbed.  
It was three days after Scott's funeral. It had been a simple ceremony, just Scott's father, the x-men, and Jean's parents. Jean had sat in the front of the church, crying for her lost husband, and the child he would never see, never hold, never play with. He wouldn't see her walk, talk, wouldn't help her ride her first bike.   
Jean looks up suddenly.   
What is wrong? Ororo asks, concerned.   
Jean turns to her friend with a bittersweet look on her face.   
-3 hours later-   
Hank emerged from the med-lab and smiled at the group gathered outside. A healthy baby girl.   
They let out a collective sigh of relief. Hank leads Alex, Cable, and John in to see her, the others gathering around the small window to look in. Jean held Rachel close and cried, this time in happiness.   
Aww! She's so cute! Jubilee said.   
She looks just like Scott. Lorna said.   
Jean offered Rachel for the guys to hold. Cable at first said no, then relented and held her gently with his flesh arm. He gives her back to Jean, and turns to leave. She says something to him as he leaves, and he nods his head, then walks silently past the others.   
-two weeks later-   
Britney answered the phone in the den.   
  
I need to talk to Cable.   
  
Domino. It's important.  
Hold on a sec. She cupped her hand over the receiver.   
Cable! Phone!   
He walks into the room with a questioning look on his face. Who would be calling him?   
Said her name's Domino.   
He grabbed the phone, suppressing a grin. Dom? It's been a while.  
This isn't a social call. Put on channel 7.   
  
Just do it. I have to go.   
Wait. where are you?   
I'm on my way. She told him quickly, and hung up the phone.   
He grabbed the remote and switched it to the channel she'd told him.   
-due to recent violent activity, the president has reinstated the sentinel program.   
The rest of the x-men began filtering in, looking at the screen, all of them knowing what it meant for them.   
-the units are all expected to be operational within the next week, and dispatched in the next two weeks.   
Everyone pack.   
Why? What good will running do?   
We have others to help. I'm not leaving any of you here. We go together. I want everyone ready to leave  
tomorrow. Staying here isn't worth the risk. He said to the now fully assembled team.  
We'll divide into three main groups. Jean, Seth, Serena, You're taking the children. Wolverine, I want Rogue, Beast, Iceman, Storm, Gambit, Nate, and Jubilee with you. John, Havoc, Polaris, Cannonball, Sandy and Britney, you're with me.   
Jean admired how quickly he took control of the situation, like Scott would have. Wiping away a tear she walked quickly upstairs to pack.  
-upstairs-   
Rogue and Gambit stopped at the door to their room.   
Wait. There's somebody there. Rogue told him, and slowly opened the door. Who's there?   
A figure emerges from the shadows. It's a tall woman, with black hair and cat-like green eyes.   
  
Rogue, I need your help. she steps closer and Rogue sees the child she's holding.   
Who'd ya steal her from?! she demands.   
I didn't take her, she's mine. I can't keep her. She gives her to Rogue and takes a step back. Her name's Melissa.   
Ah can't- She begins to protest.  
Gambit walks in. Chere? What be wrong?   
she turns to look back at her, only to find her gone. She was here. Melissa reaches up her shall hand, setting it on Rogue's bare cheek. Nothing happens.   
  
She...she can touch me! Rogue exclaimed in surprise.  
-the next day-   
The group assembled in the hanger, surrounded by bags holding their clothes, pictures, and notes and other little mementos from lost loves and parents.   
Cable stepped to the front of the group and turned to face them.   
Allright, people, listen up! he yelled. Jean, your group will be going with Domino. She's got a place where you'll be safe. Teams one and two will be doing some prep work. If we put any stock in the news, they should be up and running in a week. Let's move.   
They climb aboard the Blackbird, not knowing that some of them will never be seen again. 

So, what do you think? The next part will jump a few years. Any characters you want to see? Anybody you don't want back? I'm open to suggestion. E-mail me at firefly254@hotmail.com and tell me what you think.


	5. chapter five

Lies and Secrets 5   
  
Author's notes: Sorry I haven't writen in so long, but I had to move, and didn't get my computer all hooked up again until yesterday. I know I said that the next part would skip forward, but oh well...   
Disclaimer: I own my characters. Marvel owns theirs. Got it? Good.   
Send me any questions or comments at firefly254@hotmail.com  
  
Lies and Secrets 5   
  
-LA-   
The man sat at his desk, idly staring out the window. He had lost his chance. He had hoped that this time his family could be reunited, but they had slipped through his fingers again. Britney and Seth, his first children, had attacked him. His breeding partner had left weeks before with the first of what was to be the next generation. The one's he had considered his own, even though he knew that to be untrue, that had escaped years before, and even the very first children, the little boy and girl, almost twenty years ago. And now this disturbing news of the new threats. He had one final gift for them, though, and he had to be on his way.   
-Muir Island, one week later-   
The x-men sat in the game room. Cable, Domino, and Wolverine were at one of the tables, arguing about strategy, Hank and Jean sat on the couch, watching the news. Sam, Sandy, Ororo, Remy, and Rogue were playing with the little ones, Britney and Bobby had disappeared somewhere together, Jubilee and Lorna were playing Ping-Pong with Seth and Serena, and Alex and Nate were playing fuss-ball. John walks into the room carrying a camcorder.   
Looking around the room he says, A typical day in the life of a band of mutant outlaws. A film by Jonathan Summers. On some rare downtime we find my humorless half-brother, Cable, his beautiful girlfriend, Domino, and Wolverine, discussing strategy. Any comments, guys?   
Not in the mood.   
Come on, nothing?   
Oh, I've got something to say...   
Not now, Dom. Cable said, picking up on her thought.   
John turned to the group with the kids. Why don't you go outside? I wanna get some footage of the little Guthrie flyin'.   
Nicole said, jumping up and down, her blonde pigtails flying in her face.   
Sandy gave John an angry look and pointed at the window. See that wet stuff? The stuff falling from the sky? It's called   
John turned to the window, still holding the camera. Uh, sorry, didn't notice that, he said, then took a step closer to film outside the window. Here we see the beautiful...um, we are in Ireland, right? Scotland? oh, okay. Ahem. Here we see the beautiful- Shit, he's here!   
  
Um, Britney's dad? What the heck is his name? Everyone looks at Seth.   
How should I know? We just called him dad.   
Yah mean yah don't know your dad's name?   
Um, Rogue...   
Hey, at least ah have an excuse.   
-outside-   
Britney and Bobby were on the ground under an ice shield he had made to block out the rain. They looked up when they heard the sound of someone behind them clearing their throat, expecting Cable.   
Um, Britney, is that...   
She answered Bobby, then turned to face the intruder, Why are you here? Haven't you done enough already?! She yelled at him.   
Child, please. I assure you that I have no ill intentions for this meeting. I wish to offer you a gift.   
She asked skeptically, wrapping herself and Bobby in a hologram of a blanket to cover them.   
He held up a disk, I believe it has the answers that you've been looking for. She stood quickly, narrowly missing hitting her head on the ice. He held out his other hand. No. First you must promise to do something for me.   
She asked, worried what he might ask of her.   
Bobby grabbed his communicator out of his pants pocket and stood beside her. He silently turned it on, so the others could hear what he was saying.   
I know what you're doing, boy. Turn it off.   
Bobby refused.   
You mademe do this. He said, and gave a wave of his hand, sending Bobby flying towards the building.   
Don't hurt him!   
Then you will comply with my request?   
-later, inside-   
Bobby sat in a chair, holding an iced hand against his forehead. Britney walked into the room holding a disk in her hand, looking down at her feet.   
So, what'd he want you to do?   
He asked me to tell someone something.   
  
Um, Jean, can I talk to you? In private?   
Jean looked a bit taken aback, but told her yes. They walked out into the hall.   
What did he want you to tell me?   
Um, I, He wanted me to apologize to you for him.   
He doesn't have the courage to apologize to me on his own?!   
He thought it would be best if I told you. He said if he had know that Scott was about to be a father...that he wouldn't have...he told me that family was so important...he didn't want to do things like that to people who...   
It shouldn't matter! Every one is someone's mother or father or sister or brother! When you kill someone you kill a part of their family, too!   
-back in the other room-   
John picked up the disk that Britney had thrown on the table and looked at it. He ran back to the room he was staying in and came back a minute later with his laptop. He put the disk into it and began opening the files.   
Whoa. Guys, I think you should take a look at this.   
What is it?   
It's the disk Britney's dad gave her. It's got stuff about all of us. He read off the names with increasing disbelief, Me, Seth, Britney, Serena, Sandy, Nicole, Melissa, Remy, it's got stuff about you, and somebody named Tracy.   
Open them!   
He began opening the files, and reading them out loud.   
This has everything. Parents, birthdays, powers, personal info. He knew everything about us.   
He opened the files one by one, revealing the information in them.  
They all look at each other in shock, not sure what to think of what they see.  
-back in LA-  
The man sat at his desk, looking out his window once again. But he knew he would never leave this building again. He had made an attempt at making peace, and for him that was all that could be done. He leaned back in his chair, waiting for the sentinels to come, to bring with them the fate he knew he deserved. 


End file.
